Myrace Speedster
Information The Speedster was so far the best detailed car made by myrace in late 2010. The car is named convertible, but myrace calls it "speedster". It had a top speed of 150 speed studs per second. Then in middle 2011, he added a test edition which was painted black, and also made a drift edition, with drift tires. This was the first and only car made by myrace that used stages of building the car. The Speedster is a open-roof sports car created by myrace in late 2010. The car is commonly known as Convertible, but is also referred to it's alternate name, Speedster. It has an approximate top speed of 150 speed units. In the middle of 2011, several additional models of this vehicle have been created, including the test edition which had an alternate color scheme, and a drift edition which had modified tire properties. This is the first and only automobile produced by myrace that used several stages of construction, which all had respective models. Appearance Wheels The car has wheels with no +'s on the sides (Most roblox cars had +'s on the side of the wheels). Instead it was somehow on the front of the tire. This is due to myrace playing with meshes on the wheel trying to get rid of the +. In the first stage of the car the wheels were light brown. Front The front was made up of blue blocked mesh plates and ice wedges changed to plastic material, which resulted in a white wedge. There are no headlights. On the test edition there is a licence plate. Side The side also was made of blue blocked mesh plates and some white wedges. The door is slightly sticking out of the car. This is because the doors were built on last and there wasn't enough space for the doors to fit in so they just stuck on the outside. Back The back of the car featured an air intake behind the seat, much used in formula and road ster cars. The spoiler is wide and has a low profile. The tailights are in a box shape with rear vents beside them. The rear bumper is very large. Interior The car features a tall windshield, a wide dashboard, and a seat with several blocks surrounding it. Car Stages The car had 7 stages in the process of making. Stage one Stage one is the main base of the car. In this stage the wheels were not painted and were the default colour/color. Stage two A front bumper was added and the wheel colour/color was changed to black. The bumper is made from white wedges and blue bricks. Stage three More blocks were added to the front of the car, composing of 1 white wedge and 2 blue bricks. Stage four The car now has a windshield and the block behind the front wheels has been enlarged. Other components such as small triangles in the front wheel arches and a dashbord have been added. Stage five A trunk section was created, featuring taillights. The seat was upgraded to have arm rests and a place for the player's back to rest on. Stage six Doors have been added to the car. The seat's and dashboard's colour/color have been changed to black. Stage seven Finishing touches were added to the car such as the air intake and spoiler. Car stage1.png|Car in stage one Car Stage2.png|Car in stage two Car Stage3.png|Car in stage three Car Stage4.png|Car in stage four Car Stage5.png|Car in stage five Car Stage6.png|Car in stage six Car Stage7.png|Car in stage seven Drift Edition The drift edition looks exactly like the original except it has 20 turnspeed instead of 5, and the rear wheels have 0.25 friction. Test edition The test edition is like stage seven of the original model except it was painted black and a licence plate was added. The arm rests were changed to red much used in tuners and sport cars. Trivia -In stage 1 to 4, the car's stats were the same as the default seat. 22 maxspeed, 10 torque and 1 turnspeed. The speed was changed to 30 in stage 5. -In stage seven the car's stats was changed. The speed is now 150, torque is now 12, and the turn speed is 5. The previous versions stats were 22 or 30 speed, 10 torque, and 4 turn speed. -Stage seven had all previous stages of the car as models inside the car in workspace along with other bricks. In the drift edition the previous stages were ungrouped, thus making it easier to delete from the game instead of deleting all the stages of the car, which takes longer. -In the drift edition the front wheels had 1 friction, the default friction of a wheel. The rear wheels were renamed "rWheel" instead of "Wheel". They had 0.25 friction. The standard stage seven had all wheels friction 1.